1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method for adjusting saturation and contrast of an area of an image, and more particularly, a method for adjusting brightness and saturation of a pixel in the area of the image to achieve saturation and contrast adjustment of the area of the image according to a brightness deviation level between the pixel and a pixel set in the vicinity of the pixel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When high definition (HD) applications are becoming more and more popular, image quality displayed by an electronic device is higher and higher. Most devices include various preference settings for different users. Products for displaying images, like a television, a projector or a computer display, usually provide a user with an interface to adjust contrast, saturation or other parameters to make the screen output closer to expectations of the user.
In conventional designs to adjust contrast of a screen, some statistical data of an image are calculated and then the brightness parameter of each pixel is multiplied with a factor that is looked up from a table or calculated using a function. Adjustment of saturation of an image on a screen is performed similarly. If there is better way to enhance such adjustments, users may have better experiences when using enhanced apparatuses having higher image quality.